El amanecer de un nuevo ser
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Nessie está embarazada... ¿de quien? de Jacob. Pero ella es una hibrida y ¿Él? Un Hombre Lobo ¿que podría salir mal? J-N
1. La noticia

**HOla mundooo!! **

**este es mi nuevo fic y no estoy segura si continuar el anterior :/ lo siento **

**aki esta ojala les guste**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 1 "**_La noticia_**"

**Jacob POV**

Había llegado a mi casa donde mi querida esposa, Renesme, o Nessie como le decía de cariño, y me exalté al no verla saltar cuando crucé la puerta.

-Nessie?- nadie contestó y cada vez estaba más asustado- mi amor estas hay? –

- aquí estoy Jake- contesto por fin me relajé un poco pero fui corriendo a abrasarla- estoy aquí en el baño-

- Nessi!!! – La levante y la bese – por qué no contestabas? me estaba preocupando - le dije mirando a esos ojos hermosos de color chocolate.

-lo siento, Jake, estaba pensando en otra cosa – me dijo mientras miraba algo q no me había dado cuenta q tenía en las manos

-que es eso? – le dije mirando esa caja azul

-Jake… – me dijo seria y mirando el suelo. La baje cuidadosamente, le tome los hombros y la mire preocupado- Jake tengo algo que decirte-

- puedes contarme lo que quieras mi amor – la seguí mirando –que ocurre?-

-Jake… es… estoy… embarazada – me quede en shock unos 5 segundos y luego ella reacciono.

- sabia, sabia q lo tomarías mal! yo…- la bese, la levante y empecé a dar vueltas como loco.

- como lo tomaría mal Nessi – le dije despegándome de sus labios un momento – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dije con una sonrisa q no la había tenido nunca en mi vida. Una ola de extrema felicidad me invadió y lo único que quería era volar, saltar, hacer todo lo q se podía pero no podía quedarme quieto.

-Ja…cob…- dijo mirando sorprendida de mi reacción seguramente nunca pensó q yo reaccionaria de ese modo… bueno, ni yo.

- Nessi y que será?, cuánto tiempo q estas embarazada? Cuantos son?- le tire mil preguntas y ella solo rió – que ocurre?

- Jacob, solo lo supe hoy pero viendo el calendario creo q son 2 semanas- siguió riendo-

Además es muy pequeño para saber de qué sexo es – se rió a carcajadas yo solo la miraba muy feliz.

Entonces me invadió un recuerdo aterrador, era la imagen de Bella cuando estaba embarazada de Nessi. Su piel pálida, su cuerpo extremada mente flaco. NO!, no podía permitir q eso le pasara a mi Nessi.

- Jake q te ocurre?- me dijo. La tome de la muñeca y la dirigí al auto tome el volante y conduje lo más rápido posible a la casa de los Cullen donde se encontraba Carlisle a quien le preguntaría q podía hacer o q ocurriría, no sabía q hacer solo le podría preguntar a él, solo estaba seguro de una cosa no permitiría q ni mi bebe y Nessi murieran.

- Jake no as respondido mi pregunta de hace un rato q ocurre y adónde vamos?- me dijo mirándome asustada

No le podía decir que tenía miedo de q ese bebe naciera solo podía mentirle

- Nessi, quiero q toda la familia sepa q estas embarazada – le dije fingiendo una cara de felicidad

Cuando llegamos a la casa Nessi estaba agarrada muy fuerte de mi mano, estaba nerviosa, yo igual no sabía si bella igual se asustaría o cómo reaccionarían.

Alice abrió la puerta antes de que yo tocara

- Nessi!!!- dijo gritando y agarrándola para llevarla dentro de la casa

- hola Alice, puedes reunir a la familia en la sala? –dijo mirándola muy emocionada-con Jake le tenemos que decir algo importante – agrego mirándome nerviosa y feliz.

En cosa de segundos estaban todos en la sala mirándonos con cara de preocupados

-Jake?-dijo Bella.

-hola, bella y a todos- comencé- bueno como ya a dicho Nessi tenemos que contarle algo muy importante a todos- comencé a recordar lo q le ocurrió a bella. Mientras miraba a la audiencia pude notar la cara de dolor q tenia Edward – em… bueno todos saben cómo nos amamos Nessi y yo…-

-Suéltalo ya Jacob!- me interrumpió Emmett.

- vale, vale- dije – esto… Nessi y yo… seremos padres- dije mirándola con esa cara de embobado q me producía mirarla.

-AAAA!!!- Alice emocionada- no lo puedo creer AAA!!!- empezó a saltar camino a Nessi y cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomo de las manos y ambas saltaban. Bella se acerco a Nessi y la abraso fuerte mente, así lo hicieron también Edward, Esme, etc.

Mientras todos felicitaban a Nessi y gritaban con ella me acerque a Carlisle para preguntarle q podía hacer

-Carlisle?, puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas- le dije

- claro, hablemos en mi oficina- Dijo mientras caminaba a esta.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su oficina. Entre yo primero y el cerro la puerta tras mío cuando voltee a ver el ya estaba sentado en su escritorio y me preguntó.

-que ocurre Jacob?- dijo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sosteniendo su cara q me miraba fijamente.

-bueno como ya sabe Nessi está embarazada y estoy realmente preocupado- le dije mirando al suelo.

-por lo q le pueda ocurrir?-

-sí, pienso que le ocurrirá lo mismo q ocurrió con bella q puede llegar hasta… la… muerte- la última palabra la dije casi en un susurro.

-bueno la diferencia en este caso es q Nessi no es una humana – dijo mirándome- ella es mitad vampiro asi es que hay menos probabilidades de muerte, ya que es más fuerte q una humana- esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco – pero igual quiero que me mantengas informado de lo q ocurra con ella.

**Reneesme POV**

Luego de la visita a mi familia llegué con Jake a la casa. Cuando entramos lo vi con cara muy preocupada

-Jacob que ocurre?- le dije muy triste

-no ocurre nada- me dijo y luego me beso fue un beso casi forzado

Le tome la cara con las manos y lo mire a los ojos

_Jacob que te ocurre a mi no me puedes engañar algo te preocupa y me estas asustando. Si no quieres ser padre me lo puedes decir pero me estas preocupando enserio_

_-_no, Nessi no pienses eso- me dijo muy triste, tomándome las manos para alejarlas de su cara- si quiero ser padre, es más, estoy muy feliz por q tú seas la madre de ese niño-

-pero…?- le dije mirándolo

-pero no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió a bella cuando te tubo- me dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos- no podría soportar verte destruida de esa manera, no quiero perderte, te amo demasiado para dejar que te vayas- ahora estaba sollozando y salían como cascadas lagrimas de sus ojos. Él tenía razón, pero había una diferencia entre mi madre y yo. Yo era una hibrida, esto tendría q hacer alguna diferencia; mi cuerpo seria más fuerte y soportaría al bebe.

-además de q tengo otra preocupación- esto me saco de mis pensamientos. Otra preocupación?- bueno de Bella y Edward nació un hibrido mitad humano mitad vampiro- dijo mirándome tiernamente- la hibrida más hermosa q pude conocer- agregó sacando una sonrisa de mis labios-pero ese bebe – continuo cambiando todo su semblante de felicidad-que será ese bebe?- me sorprendió la pregunta no lo había pensado seria un vampiro-lobo-humano? No sé si se podía. Lo tome nuevamente de la cara y lo mire fijamente con una expresión de amor.

_Mi amor no importa lo q sea o lo q haga, el será nuestro bebe y no dejare de amarlos, además de que no dejare que la muerte me lleve sin ver a mi hijo crecer. Deja de preocuparte Jake no dejare q nada le ocurra a nuestro bebe ni a mí_. Ok?

- m… bien amor- me dijo más tranquilo y besándome - yo las… o los protegeré- dijo riendo y tocando mi vientre cariñosamente.

* * *

**Y q les parecio ?**

**Dejen sus opiniones pliis XXD **

**bye **

**con amor ALICE BEI FONG**

**PD: quiero darles las gracia a Annilet q me ayudo con el summary ya q yo soy un fracaso para eso. Y a mi amigo Gerd por ayudarme con el nombre ya q tambien soy un fracaso para eso :/ pero por suerte para las historias no tanto XD**


	2. La preocupacion me invade

Hola aki les dejo mi nuevo Cap espero que les agrade

ningún personaje es mio son de la gran **S. Meyer** yo solo los meto en problemas.

* * *

Capitulo 2: "La preocupación me invade"

**Reneesme POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde q me entere q estaba embarazada y avía pasado demasiados sustos con este bebe. Hace 1 meses y medio atrás mi vientre avía aumentado casi el doble en solo 1 día, eso me exalto, como era posible que aumentara tan irregular mente de tamaño? pero cuando me dispuse a ir donde Carlisle ya había vuelto a su tamaño original, pensé q estaba loca, q esto del embarazo me estaba afectando demasiado, pero al contárselo a Jacob fuimos corriendo donde Carlisle, él nos dijo q al parecer mi vientre disminuía y crecía por efecto de la transformaba en lobo y luego en humano para fortalecer ambas partes de él. Jacob cuando se entero de esto se puso muy feliz porque ya conocíamos mas al bebe. Jacob al enterarse que era lobo de inmediato pensó q el bebe seria hombre basándose en las leyendas pero yo le dije "_Jacob nuestro bebe es especial, no creo q sea un niño estoy segura que será una niña" _de ese entonces hemos estado muy atentos para saber q es, niño o niña. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando Jacob entro rápidamente.

-Reneesme!!- me dijo – apúrate quiero saber si es niño o niña-me tomo de la muñeca me acerco a su pecho, me levanto suavemente y me beso.

_Está bien amor pero acuérdate de la apuesta. _Pensé mientras me besaba

Aviamos apostado q si era niña tenía q obedecer mi ordenes por el reto de nuestra existencia y si el ganaba me dijo que pediría otro bebe pero q seria niña para poder jugar con ambos

- nunca se me olvidara mi amor- me dijo – ganare y tendremos otro bebe – dijo sonriendo

- eso lo veremos mi amor- le dije mientras me separaba de él y corría hacia el auto. Mientras estaba corriendo al auto sentí como el bebe volvía a crecer y lo inesperado del golpe me izo tropezar, cuando vi que el suelo se me acercaba a la cara, no se movió mas.

- Los atrape- me decía Jacob con un brazo en mi cintura – que ocurrió por q caíste tan repentinamente?-

-fue el bebe q se volvió a transformar – le dije mientas el me levantaba y veía el bulto como había crecido - lo siento jake me pillo de improviso y tropecé- le decía con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara

- no importa amor, estas bien y eso es lo q importa- me dijo y me beso. Luego agrego- además con migo cerca no les ocurrirá nada – ahora, en q estábamos? A si! Te ganare la apuesta- me tomo de las piernas y la cintura y me llevo al auto .me sentó en este y el se puso a conducir a la casa de mis padres

- no tenias por q traerme hasta el auto, estaba bien – le dije con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero

- lo sé pero me encanta levantarte – dijo con una sonrisa q detenía mi corazón cada vez q la veía - y te ves tan hermosa asiendo pucheritos –

Cuando llegamos a La casa de mi familia para no decir abuelos, padres, tíos, etc. Jacob volvió a tomarme y me llevo corriendo a gran velocidad que si no fuera por q Alice abrió la puerta tendríamos q pagar otra. Cuando estuvimos al interior de donde estaba el ecógrafo que vería si mi bebe era hombre o mujer. Estaba nerviosa.

- Hola Nessi – me saludo Carlisle- como estas?

-nerviosa – realmente estaba muy nerviosa

- hola Reneesme!!- me dijo Alice abrasándome fuertemente- vienes a ver al bebe?

- si Alice- le dije sonriendo

- te diría q es pero no los puedo ver – dijo frustrada. Yo solo reí.

- okey, empecemos- dijo Carlisle. Me recosté en la camilla y Carlisle me puso una crema muy helada en el vientre – vamos a ver – me puse cada vez más nerviosa. Puso la maquina en mi vientre y la empezó a mover circularmente – vaya- dijo Carlisle

- que ocurre?- dije muy asustada

- no es nada grave Nessie –dijo mirando la pantalla. Yo realmente no veía nada coherente en la pantalla- ocurre lo mismo q con tigo Nessie, no lo puedo ver con este ecógrafo – continuo.

- bueno Nessie al parecer tendremos q esperar- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa hermosa en la cara

- jajajaja si tendremos q esperar a q nazca este pequeño – reí y lo mire a los ojos

- pucha, Nessie, yo quería saber q era- refunfuño Alice.

**Jacob POV**

Cada vez estaba más preocupado, ya que cada vez me daba cuenta q el bebe y Nessie tenían muchas igualdades y eso me asustaba, no podría vivir sin Nessie, pero si el bebe sobrevive al parto q aria? Odiaría al bebe? No podía defraudar a Nessie y abandonar al bebe, que podría hacer?. _JACOB!- _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_- no puedes pensar eso? Nessie es muy fuerte además ese bebe seria TU hijo no puedes odiarlo, Jacob por favor q estas pensando- _wow mi conciencia tenía mucha razón Nessie es fuerte y yo luchare por protegerla lo más posible.

-a!!- escuche un horrible grito de la cocina. Salí rápidamente de la habitación y fue a la cocina.

- que ocurre Nessie, te duele algo?- dije rápidamente y muy asustado no podía ocurrirle nada grave.

-no, Jacob- dijo afirmada a un mueble de la cocina y con una mano en el vientre- solo fue un… golpecito de el bebe –

- un golpe? Nessie casi me matas del susto con un grito de esa magnitud y dices q es solo un golpecito? Nessie eso es más grave te llevare con Carlisle para ver si no te ha roto algo-dije mientras la tomaba para llevarla al auto

No podía mas cada vez q llegábamos a la casa teníamos q volver a donde Carlisle es mejor dejarla en la casa de los cullen

Cuando llegamos Alice como siempre me abrió la puerta, cuando cruce la puerta Nessie dio un grito estremecedor.

- Nessie q ocurre- dijo Edward rápidamente sacándome de las manos a Nessie

-padre… A!... no es nada solo es q el bebe es muy inquieto - dijo mientras se retorcía de dolor

-Carlisle!-dijo Edward. Carlisle llego enseguida y nos dirigimos el segundo piso donde había una camilla donde la recostaron.

- es mejor que salgan- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a mí y a Edward.

- no yo me quedare con ella – dije enojado por querer separarme de mi esposa q estaba sufriendo, no la podía dejar en ese momento

-Jacob… por favor… solo sale… no quiero q me veas así…- dijo Nessie

- pero amor- dije triste

- no ocurrirá… nada jake... estaré bien- dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada

- está bien Nessie- resignado salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la sala Edward me tomo de la muñeca y me izo un gesto para q lo acompañara. Lo seguí asta un bosque y el empezó a correr, yo solo lo seguí, seguramente no quería q nuestra conversación sea escuchada por el resto de la Familia

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado :P

*disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero mi editora no lo a leido aun y no me puedo tardar mas en subirlo XD

Dejen sus reviews

Bye I u


	3. La pelea

aki esta mi nuevo capitulo :P

espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 3 "La pelea"

**Jacob POV**

-q le isiste?!?!- me grito muy furioso

-a q te refieres?-estaba confuso no sabía a q se refería no le avía echo nada, se refería al bebe? No lo creo eso no fue decisión mía a pesar de que me a echo muy feliz.

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hija!!!- ahora estaba gritando- que le has hecho?! Mira su estado, está muy mal, todo esto es por tu culpa- me quede impactado por sus palabras - no es posible que sabiendo q le puede producir el embarazo la hallas dejado embarazada! - no le podía responder sus palabras estaban chocando contra mi mente asiendo surgir las imágenes horrorosas de bella cuando estaba embarazada- Tiene 16 años Jacob!!!- no me pude contener mas, esto ya estaba llegando muy lejos.

- Edward! Nessie y yo nos amamos y este niño lo amaremos no importa lo q ocurra – le dije explotando con la ira q tenía guardada por las palabras q me avía dicho el chupasangre- Entiendo tu preocupación Edward pero ella no es una humana cualquiera y no le hará lo mismo q le ocurrió a bella! Ella es más fuerte –Me estaban temblando las manos y el fuego estaba empezando a recorrer mi espalda pero este fuego era más fuerte q el de la transformación, este era para proteger a mi familia- Además no cometeré el mismo error que cometiste tu! El bebe nacerá bien y si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a Nessie para arrebatarle a nuestro hijo te prometo q te asesino. Así que ni Pienses que porque le hace daño a Nessie tendré q matarlo, ella es fuerte y sé que quiere a nuestro bebe mas q a su vida-

- quieres q Nessie Muera!?!?!-

-Claro que no Edward, pero los protegeré todo lo q pueda- le respondí- y yo se que Nessie hará su mayor esfuerzo por seguir con vida para poder proteger a su hijo-

-Prefieres al bebe para mantener la especie Jacob, no quieres a mi hija solo quieres a ese bebe que sabes q se convertirá en lobo y podrás mantener la raza- lo dijo calmado pero con un tono de odio.

-Como te atreves Edward Cullen a hablarme de q no amo a Nessie, yo la amo con todo mi corazón, como amo a mi hijo y haré lo posible por que ambos sigan vivos- no podía soportar más esta discusión asique solo medí la vuelta para echarme a correr a la casa para ir a ver a mi amada y a mi hijo, pero cuando me estaba preparando para correr vi que frente a mi estaba bella con una cara llena de tristeza

- eso es cierto Jacob?- me dijo en un susurro y mirando al suelo- no amas a Nessie?

- tú también crees eso?- le dije enojado por su pregunta- no confías en mis sentimientos por Renesme-

- no es eso, solo q escuché un poco de su discusión y bueno quería saber si eso q decía Edward era cierto- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha y el susurro de voz.

-no bella, es que tu esposo esta imaginándose cosas para culparme por el embarazo de Nessie – cuando mencione el nombre de ese chupasangre lo mire con una cara de odio q a cualquier humano lo hubiera matado- yo amo a Nessie, estoy imprimado de ella y estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que ella quiera tomar. La rodee y corrí a la casa donde se encontraba la mujer de mi vida, aquella mujer que traería al mundo a un bebe, a aquel q seria mi hijo.

Cuando llegue a la casa Carlisle estaba abajo corrí hacia él.

- que ocurrió Carlisle?- le pregunte rápidamente

-bueno no le ocurrió nada q la pusiera en peligro de muerte solo le ha roto una vértebra lumbar. Intervine rápidamente para poder unir esta vertebra y así no le ocurriría nada irreversible- solo asentí.

-puedo ir a verla?- le pregunte cuando ya me dirigía a las escaleras

- Claro Jacob – me dijo

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda q nos as dado- le dije muy contento y agradecido.

Empecé a subir las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación donde la avía dejado Edward. Entre lentamente y la vi acostada en la camilla solo le vea la espalda que estaba vendada.

-Nessie?- le pregunte

-estoy bien Jacob- me dijo despacio

-Carlisle me dijo q el pequeño monstruito te rompió un vertebra – me estaba acercando lentamente, con miedo de romperla con la mirada, se vea tan frágil tan débil y a la vez tan hermosa.

-sí, es un poco inquieto, se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto-rio muy despacio, yo al igual q ella reí pero un poco más fuerte que ella.

-Nessie, prefiero q te quedes aquí con Carlisle para que el esté atento a cada cosa q te ocurra-la abrase suavemente y me acosté alado de ella en la pequeña camilla, ella solo izo un pequeño gesto de dolor

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer como era posible que ese perro mal nacido le allá echo eso a mi hija. Él sabía q le ocurriría, sabía que ella podía sufrir lo mismo o peor que le ocurrió a bella, ya que el monstruo que venía en camino era un lobo y un vampiro eso es más peligroso que solo un vampiro ya que son grandes fuerzas que se unen y forman un monstruo mas poderoso, si Nessie llegara a morir no se lo perdonaría nunca en su vida.

- Edward?- dijo bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-que ocurre mi amor- le dije sonriendo

-Edward quiero por favor que dejes en paz a Jacob y a Nessie – me dijo mirando al suelo, me sorprendió su comentario- ellos están viviendo su vida juntos ahora y Nessie es muy fuerte y sé que hará el mismo esfuerzo incluso mayor que el q yo ise para traerla a ella al mundo – ahora me estaba mirando a los ojos, ella tenía razón pero aun así estaba muy preocupado- mira yo estoy muy preocupada y creo q tu igual pero ella es fuerte, por favor déjalos vivir su experiencia y no cometas un error de el q luego te puedas arrepentir, por favor- no le podía decir q no esa cara q tenia era hermosa.

- está bien amor intentare no meterme mucho pero es mi hija y estoy preocupado porque le ocurra algo peor de lo q te ocurrió- pude sentir como empezaba a escuchar los pensamientos de bella.

_Edward déjalos vivir su vida estará bien, lo sé porque mi hija y es igual de terca q yo, no dejara q la muerte le gane y menos sabiendo que tiene un hijo a quien cuidar._

Me sonrió y luego me beso tiernamente, amaba que ella me dijera lo que pensaba, me sacaba una duda de mi cabeza pero aparecían muchas más.

* * *

les guste? ojala sip

dejen sus reviews

y gracias a todos los reviews que an dejado y los q dejaran. También gracias a los que me agregaron a fav y alert.

me a echo demaciado feliz saber que le a ido bien a mi nuevo fic.

bye


	4. El bebe

**_disculpen aki esta el 4° capitulo _**

**_no abia podido subir el cap por no tenia word en mi netbook nuevo :/ aun no lo tengo asiq me demorare en el prox capi _**

**_este cap lo termine en el notebook de mi mama :/ _**

**_bueno espero q les guste _**

* * *

Capitulo 4 "El bebe"

**Jacob POV**

Ya avían pasado 5 meses desde que supe que Nessie estaba embarazada no habían ocurrido grandes cambios en Nessie solo estaba más delgada por la falta de alimento para el bebe, este ya se estaba alimentando de su sangre, esto significaba que se alimentaba con comida humana y sangre. Carlisle me avía dicho hace unos días que el bebe estaba por nacer ya que está completamente formado y hoy avían decidido hacerle una cesaría para mañana en la mañana ya que el bebe estaba teniendo poco espacio en el vientre de Nessie.

Estaba en la Push pensando sobre cómo sería mi hijo y cuanto tardaría en llegar al mundo, cuando suena un celular que me avía pasado Edward porsiacaso alguna noticia, lo conteste.

- Jacob ven rápido Nessie está teniendo al bebe apu…- no termino la frase y yo ya avía empezado a correr a la casa donde mi esposa ya estaba dando a luz a nuestro hijo.

Tire el celular y deje que el fuego me cubriera para transformarme sin pensar que mis últimos pantalones se romperían, cuando ya estaba corriendo en cuatro patas hacia la casa empecé a pensar en Nessie en cuanto estaría sufriendo, cuando me tope con la casa antes de lo q esperaba.

Me des transformé y entre rápidamente solo alcance a ver qué Alice subió rápidamente y Edward me decía donde estaba Nessie apresar de que lo sabía perfectamente por los gritos que estaba pegando.

Cuando me decidí por subir Alice bajo y traía en su mano unos pantaloncillos que seguramente eran de Emmett por el tamaño, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo en frente de los vampiros, eso explicaba la ausencia de bella, Rosalie y Esme, pero aun no sabía por qué solo estaba Edward ahí dentro.

Me los puse y subí rápidamente, cuando llegue arriba pude ver el horrible estado en el que estaba teniendo al bebe. Estaba Carlisle frente a Nessie que se encontraba con una manta sobre las rodillas flectadas para poder hacerle espacio al bebe, alado de Carlisle estaba Emmett con una bandeja de metal con unas inyecciones dentro.

- Mas morfina- decía Carlisle mientras Emmett le enterraba a Nessie en la espalda una inyección de morfina

-hola Jacob- me dijo muy tranquilo Emmett- mira como tienes a tu mujer- dijo riendo

-Cállate Emmett no es momento de bromas!!- Le dije enojado. Me acerque a Nessie y le tome la mano, ella la tomo rápidamente y la apretó con mucha fuerza mientras miraba a Carlisle como sacaba mi hijo dije- ya llegue Ness…- no pude continuar la frase, todo se me volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue una gran carcajada que de seguro era de Emmett.

Estaba todo negro me dolía mucho la cabeza, abrí despacio los ojos y pude ver frente a mí un hermoso bebe me desperté y me levante rápidamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- que ocurre Jacob?- me dijo Nessie tomando al bebe para q no saliera disparado por la potencia en la que me avía levantado- ahora no quieres a tu hija?- mi… hija? Era una niña

- Rayos!!- dije, Nessie me miro con una cara de terror- No gane la apuesta!- me eche a reír y Nessie izo lo mismo pero además de esas dos risas escuche una muy peculiar, era hermosa. Era la de mi bebe. Me acerque a ella y la tome.

-es hermosa, verdad?- me dijo Nessie- se llama Jessie- era realmente hermosa es pálida como la cal pero su temperatura era igual a la mía incluso unos pocos grados superior, tenía los ojos muy hermosos era en el centro de un color dorado y por el borde de color chocolate como los de la madre. Su pelo era liso y de un color café oscuro muy brillante, mostraba unas hermosas hendiduras en sus mejillas cuando se reía. Cuando la tome pude escuchar.

_Papa? Eres tú? _

Tenía el mismo poder de Nessie? me dijo papa?

_No, mama solo pasar pensamiento._

Esto significaba que leía pensamientos y a la vez puede pasar sus pensamientos. A pesar de ser una niña de horas o minutos ya hablaba… bueno pensaba muy bien las palabras y me identifico rápidamente como su padre.

-Jessie- le dije sonriente, Ella empezó a agitar los brazos y a reír muy contenta-Jessie, eres hermosa- continúe. La abrace y la bese en la mejilla, era tan gordita.

-Deberías verla cuando es Loba, su pelaje es rojizo como el tuyo con unos visos cafés oscuros – me dijo Nessie.

-Ya la has visto?- le dije sorprendido

-cuando nació se puso a llorar y se transformo- se puso a reír- a Emmett y a Carlisle les costó mucho tranquilizarla, no se calmo hasta que me pude recuperar y la tome yo- siguió riéndose y las mejillas de Jessie se pusieron de un color rojizo.

- que tierna, la ha visto ya Bella? Si ayer cuando la calmamos se la presentamos a todos y bueno le encanta que Edward toque el piano- me decía sonriendo… espera AYER?!

- cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?- le dije exaltado.

- Un día y medio- me dijo pensando- a ver si Jessie nació a las 4 de la tarde y te desmallaste a esa hora y son las 11 de la noche – decía en un susurro - m…bueno 31 horas - rio

-son las once?- me sorprendí de el tiempo que me avía quedado dormido

-si, Jessie no duerme y eso me perjudica mi dormir también, ya que como tú no estás despierto y ella es muy apegada a sus padres- me avergoncé de mi irresponsabilidad- e intentado dormir pero se pone a llorar por q no estoy yo y solo se calla si io estoy con ella – me dijo

- okey mi amor, hoy duermes tu y yo me quedo con Jess- la bese en la frente y la mande a la cama

- okey amor, buenas noches- me dijo sonriente.

Cuando se fue yo me quede con Jess en el living de los Cullen, ellos avían ido de caza a no sé dónde. Aprendí mucho de Jessie cuando estuve con ella. Me dijo q le gustaba todo la comida humana y la sangre podía comer cualquier cosa pero por seguridad le han dado solo comida humana excepto por una vez q Esme no había comprado y estaba llorando por comida hay le dieron sangre humana de un donante q tenían guardada porsiacaso Jessie era más vampira.

También me había contado q le agrada mucho la familia y q la primera vez q vio a Emmett le dio miedo, q le encantaba q Esme cocinara y q Alice le pusiera ropa bonita.

-Jessie quieres salir a pasear?- le pregunte

_Si_. Escuche

- okey entonces vamos, te enseñare algo- la tome y la deje sentada en el pasto. Yo me dirigí al bosque me saque los pantalones y me transforme el lobo. Luego fui donde ella, vi su cara de interés.

_Soy yo Jessie, Jacob. _Pensé

_Yo quero yo quero_. Dijo

_Mira sientes ese fuego q se apodera de ti cuando te enojas? _

_Si papi_

_Bueno tienes q dejar q ese fuego se apodere de tu cuerpo y podrás transformarte, con practica podrás hacerlo voluntariamente y controlarlo cuando no quieras_

_Pero no estoy enojada, como lo hago ahora?. _

Eso era más difícil_._ Pase mi osico por debajo de ella y la lleve hacia mi cuello, ella se puso muy tensa y se agallo de mi pelaje

_Papa tengo miedo bájame. _Eso significaba q lo q hacia funcionaba después de el miedo viene el enojo así q se transformaría si no le hacía caso. Empecé a caminar lentamente alrededor de la casa.

_Papa!! Bájame tengo miedo_. Ya se estaba enojando esto funcionaba

_PAPA!!!._

Cuando termino de gritar en los pensamientos se transformo y se agarro con firmemente con sus garras a mi columna asiéndome un rasguño. Di vuelta la cabeza y la tome del lomo, la lleve al suelo y la mire.

_Eres hermosa como lobo Jessie_

_Me parezco a ti papi _

_Si. _Reí

_Iremos de caza bebe_. Le dije

* * *

**les gusto?**

**espero q sip :) **

**dejen review's :P **

**los adoroo **

**bye **

**PD: muchas grasias a todos los review's los adorooo **


	5. la caza

**aki esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :P**

**tengo una hermosa noticia **

**porfin tengo word asiq subire mas seguido los capitulos :P**

**bueno aki se los dejo espero que les guste **

* * *

Capitulo 5 "La Caza"

_De caza? _Me pregunto

_Sip, Tenemos q atrapar un animal y comerlo, para eso tienes q dejarte llevar por tus instintos animal_.

_Aja _

_Yo te mostrare primero. _La lleve a lo profundo del bosque y serré los ojos y escuche con atención para ver dónde estaría mi próxima presa.

A unos 3 kilómetro de donde estaba escuche un animal moverse de unos 450 kg, era un alce lo suficiente mente grande como para mostrarle a mi hermosa hija como cazar.

Me puse a correr y cuando lo vi frente a mi me tire a su lomo y tire todo mi peso hacia un lado para poder botarlo, cuando lo logre mordí su cuello fuertemente para q se ahogara, murió luego de unos segundos.

Devore gran parte de su cuerpo. Cuando me detuve me acerque a mi hija

_Viste como lo hice hija?_

_Si, ahora yo ahora yo!!_

Se puso a correr y se acercó a un pequeño Ciervo de unos 9kg, lo ataco muy parecido a lo q yo había echo, eso me sorprendió ya que solo lo vio una vez. Luego lo devoro y llego rápidamente con todo el osico ensangrentado.

_Wow hija lo has hecho espectacular, aprendes muy rápido_

Su osico formo una hermosa sonrisa

_Bueno, deberíamos volver _

Tome nuevamente a mi hija del cuello y la lleve a mi lomo para llevarla a la casa, entre y la deje en el living yo fui a el baño y me des transforme, me puse mis pantalones y salí. Cuando salí vi a mi pequeña hija sentada sin nada de ropa afirmándose los pies con las manos y dando vueltas como una pelotita en el suelo del living.

Fui a la habitación de Alice a ver si tenía algo para Jess, no encontré nada así q me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Nessie, entre lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido y me dirigí a al armario donde encontré una variedad enorme de ropa para Jessie, me encontré en un problema ya q no sabía si la ropa q le llevara a Jessie le gustaría o le quedaría ya que estaba creciendo más rápido de lo normal a pesar de que no tan rápido como lo hacía Nessie. Según Carlisle crecía mas cuando se transformaba en lobo.

-Jessie- dije en voz muy baja.- Jessie- dije nuevamente

_Papa? Q pasa? _

_Q ropa te llevo? _Ella rio y me dijo

_El vestido blanco con unas cintas azules papa __**[N/A: foto del vestido en el perfil**_

_Ya lo vi, gracias hija. _Ella rio nuevamente.

Sake el vestido, tome unos pañales q se encontraban hay cerca y unos zapatos dorados con unas cintas en las puntas de los zapatos. Salí de la habitación silenciosamente, bajé las escaleras y tome a mi hija para vestirla pero en eso me di cuenta q estaba llena de tierra, la tome y fui al baño a bañarla. Cuando termine la vestí y pude escuchar la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia abajo y me di cuenta q los Cullen ya avían vuelto.

-AAA!- grito Alice. Me paralicé, Edward se acercó a ella y le pregunto q le había pasado.

- Nada Edward es que Jessie se ve hermosa con ese vestido pero esos zapatos no combinan!!!!- puse mala cara ya q yo la había vestido pensando q se veía muy bien.

Alice me quito a Jessie de las manos y la llevo al segundo piso, en medio segundo bajo y tenia uno zapatos de color Blanco como el vestido para mi con o sin esos zapatos se veía muy linda.

Nessie bajo las escaleras con el pelo alborotado y con su mano frotándose el ojo, se veía tan tierna así

-y que han hecho en este rato- pregunto bella

-fuimos de caza- le dije mirando a Jessie.

-DE CAZA!!! – dijo Nessie- como la llevas de caza teniendo días, por dios le pudo haber pasado algo!- me dijo enojada

- pero no le pasó nada, está bien y lo hizo muy bien, cazo un ciervo de unos 9 Kg sin que le diera un rasguño-

-está bien pero a la otra avísame por cualquier cosa – me dijo un poco más tranquila.

* * *

**les gusto?**

**espero q sip **

**dejen reviews :P**

**bye **

**Alice bei fong**


	6. Para jessie

**Hola gente aki les dejo mi hermoso epilogo XD**

**los veo abajo**

**grasias a todos los reviews se los agradesco de todo el corazon**

* * *

**Epilogo**

_De Jacob a Jessie_

Debí llamarte, ternura,

Ya que eso, le diste a mi existencia,

Llegaste a mí como un regalo,

Llenaste mis espacios, con tu presencia.

Traías de mi tantas cosas, mi niña,

Tu piel, un trozo chiquito de la mía,

Tu sangre parte de mi sangre,

Tu vida, tomada de mi vida.

Que gusto me da sentir tu calor

Rozar tu piel suave y tersa, con amor

Sentir tu aroma a leche fresca y miel

Saber que estás y que eres mía.

Tus ojos pequeños y vivaces me alegran el alma,

Puedo estar horas y horas contemplándote,

Mis manos dichosas ríen al tener las tuyas,

Tus dedos se me aferran, sin querer soltarme.

Mi semilla germinada, ahora una flor hermosa,

Debí llamarte ternura, es lo que despiertas en mí,

Cuanto deseaba tenerte en mis brazos,

Soñaba tanto con verte llegar y besarte.

Escucho tu llanto y mi corazón late aprisa,

Mis ojos te buscan ansiosos, estoy ansiosa,

Me desespero por ir a arrullarte, preciosa

Tanto te amo hija mía, tanto Jessie.

**FIN**

* * *

**y? que les parecio **

**se me ocurrio de repente :P**

**bueno espero que les aya gustado **

**un hermoso poema de jacob a jessie :p **

**bye**

**I love u **

**los veo en mi proxima historia que aun no tengo ni pensada ero ia se me ocurrira :P**


End file.
